Mina's Aquatic performance
by dumas
Summary: Mina joins Amy and Michelle to the pool for a swim, why she decided to join them so suddenly?


MINA'S AQUATIC PERFORMANCE

Amy, Michelle walks to the sports center ready for a swim just before they arrived   
at the sport center, a blonde girl arrive 

Mina: Hi guys   
Amy: Mina?! What are you doing here?   
Mina: I'm going swimming with you   
Michelle: Yeah! Could you follow us? we swim fast and we hold our breath underwater a long moment   
Mina: You'll see   
Amy: Mina why you want to swim with us?   
Mina: I'll tell you later 

They enters at the sports complex, and there out of the lockers, Amy weared a nice blue swimsuit while Michelle weared a purple swimsuit and Mina a 2-piece swimsuit and what Amy and Michelle are surprised to see Mina without her red ribbon. They didn't see anyone else in the poll so they decide to dive from the floor   
and after a brief underwater swim their head popped-up 

Michelle (asking to Mina): Are tou a fish in your previous life too?   
Mina: I don't know   
Amy: Well, let's race! A 50 meter!   
Mina;Ok   
Michelle: Go! 

They swam and surprise Mina arrived first at the finish line, both Michelle and Amy are surprised 

Michelle: How can be possible than...   
Amy: Perhaps a source of inspiration   
Michelle: Ok! now a second challenge, we go the 3meters diving board platform we dived from there and than we hold our breath and the one who keep the most longer her breath wins   
Mina: I accept the challenge 

They all go to the diving board and they dived in the same time, underwater they do some Amy and Michelle underwater ballet and synchronized swimming figure style while Mina go to the buttom of the poll and set there, Michelle spotted her and go to the same place as Michelle. Meanwhile Amy begins to need some air and go to the surface. Michelle also begins to need some air but stay to prove she can hold her breath for long there while Mina decided to go to the surface, 

Mina: Ahhhh!!!! Air it's so good   
Amy: Yeah, you're very talented Mina!   
Mina: Thank you and....(she interrumps while she see some bubbles coming from the buttom) Michelle! she's in trouble! Quick Amy! We have to help her!   
Amy: Right! 

They dived and just in time, Mina arrived first giving her air to Michelle by kissing her followed by Amy, and than they grabs Michelle and go to the surface 

(Arrived to the surface)   
Michelle: Cough! Cough! You....you rescued me! Thanks you!   
Mina: It's nothing without Amy I couldn't make it   
Michelle: May I ask a question   
Mina:Sure   
Michelle: Why do you want to join Amy and me?   
Mina: You're very talented with water and I wonder if I could be the 3rd "water-sailor" and to joins you.   
Michelle: Well, you proved a lots of things to me and Amy, welcome at board!   
Mina: Yeah!   
Michelle: But there a final trial   
Amy: What final trial?   
Michelle: If you like spashing fights (begins splashing Mina)?   
Mina: Heheheh! How about this(splashing Michelle and Amy)   
Michelle: No seriously, the final trial is diving and before you go to the surface, you do a salutation like a hello sign underwater to the readers of the fanfic and if the readers like it, you will join   
Mina: Ok! But I do I know if the reader will like it? And isn't a bit eechi or even hentai?   
Amy: It's not too difficult, Michelle and I will do a demonstration and besides we're all in swimsuit with respectable size and we're not in Baywatch and we don't wear sillicone!   
Mina (sweatdrops):Ok! 

They go outside of the pool and there go back to the diving board platform, Amy dived first, she salutes while she just go out of the cloud of bubbles her hair going up, she see than the readers like it she goes to the surface and her head popped-up 

Amy: Your turn Michelle!   
Michelle: Ok! 

Michelle dived at her turn and touched the buttom of the pool with her hands and then do a pirouette and her hair flotted in all directions and now her feets touches the buttom of the pool and she did a salutation just before she gives herself a push to going back to the surface and saw than the readers like it too 

Michelle (popped-up of the water): Ahhh....air! Your turn Mina   
Mina: Don't worry I give them a dive for their money! 

After these words Mina dived doing lots of pirouettes and enters in the water doing a super-canonball, spashing Amy and Michelle at the same time   
she did a big cloud of bubbles, she goes out of the cloud her hairs floating in every direction giving a kiss (author note :not exaclty a kiss to the direct term, the defenition is she puts her hand on her month and remove it and she blow a little bit on her hands doing a couple of bubbles) to the reader, she watches the reader, no reaction come, she go the surface and her head popped-up 

Amy (still in the water): Congratulations Mina   
Mina: What? But the readers didn't made any reactions at all!   
Michelle (in the water too): You're wrong! They did made a reactions   
Mina: What kind of reactions?   
Amy: Some of them losed conciousness and some others did a heart attack.   
Mina: Wow! I guess that's why I have the title of Sailor Soldier of Beauty, Love and Justice   
Michelle: As I said previously welcome at bord Mina and I just think about it! We should invite Raye to joins us!   
Amy: I think it's impossible   
Michelle: Why?   
Mina: She's the Soldier of Fire and fire won't fit with water   
Raye (cameo apperance, she sits on the chair near the pool) I'm not talented as you but at least I don't sink like a block of cement like Serena do!   
Serena (cameo apperance, she sits on an other chair, yelling) What did you say?   
Raye: I don't sink to the buttom of the pool like a block of cement like you!   
Serena: Oh yeah?   
Raye: Yeah!   
Serena and Raye begins to argue as usual while Amy, Michelle and Mina looked them doing sweatdrops 

THE END 


End file.
